The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The existing electrical connector on the market generally includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminals retained on the insulating body and a shielding shell accommodating the insulating body. When the electrical connector is mated with a mating connector and in operation, heat will be generated. If the heat cannot be timely dissipated to the outside, the temperature of the electrical connector may increase, so that the performance of the electrical connector is affected, the service life of the electrical connector is greatly shortened, the electrical connector cannot work normally, and there may be safety hazards such as causing a fire. Meanwhile, other electronic components located on the same circuit board with the electrical connector may also be affected by the high temperature and cannot work normally.
Currently, in order to improve the heat dissipation performance of the electrical connector, a heat dissipation member is generally provided on the electrical connector to be in contact with the shielding shell, so that the heat generated in the operation of the electrical connector is transferred to the outside by the heat dissipation member. However, with the increasing quantity of components on the circuit board, the size of the heat dissipation member must be gradually reduced, thus causing a poor heat dissipation effect of the heat dissipation member on the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.